Do you remember?
by CaptainJay
Summary: Souviens-toi Tony, ton monde ne s'écroulera jamais.


_Ca faisait un moment que j'avais pas écrit sur mes deux agents fédéraux préférés mais c'est désormais chose faîte. Bonne lecteurs les amis._

* * *

><p>Il était une nouvelle fois à l'hopitâl. Tony ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans ce bâtiment. Trop nombreuses pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Il pourrait même avoir un abonnement ou une chambre avec son nom, un peu comme les suites dans les hôtels. Non, tout avait l'air comme d'habitude. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la routine habituelle. Parce que pour une fois, Tony n'était pas dans un lit mais sur une chaise, une chaise de la salle d'attente. Et il n'aimait pas cela.<p>

Il sentait chaque muscle de son corps être tendu d'angoisse. Il sentait son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'était comme une crise de panique. Il aurait réellement préféré être le blessé, parce que c'était beaucoup moins douloureux. L'ignorance était pire que tout. Surtout lorsque c'était son patron qui se trouvait entre les mains de ces satanés toubibs.

Elles étaient rares les fois où c'était lui qui attendait le réveil de Gibbs. Il ne savait pas faire ça. Attendre, attendre en buvant des litres de café que la belle aux bois dormants se réveille. La dernière fois, cela s'était terminé par sa nomination en tant que chef d'équipe et un aller simple direction le Mexique et ses plages blanches pour Gibbs. Tony ne pouvait pas revivre ça. Pas maintenant que son patron et lui retrouvaient leur complicité d'antan. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il avait encore besoin de lui. Il aurait toujours besoin de lui.

Tony sentait son monde s'écrouler autour de lui, ses murs s'effriter autour de son coeur, morceau par morceau sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Gibbs avait une commotion cérébrale sévère mais lorsque le médecin les avait informé qu'il risquait une forme d'amnésie, Tony avait sentit tous ses moyens lui échapper sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Oublié, encore une fois. Etre oublié par Gibbs. C'était bien pire que l'abandon de son père alors qu'il était à peine un gamin. Il s'était battu, relevé pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un sans lui. Mais si Gibbs l'oubliait, pourquoi, pour qui se batterait-il? La seule personne au monde dont il désirait ardamment la fierté, l'amour ne se souviendrait même plus de son nom. Il était ce qu'il était grâce à Gibbs. Son patron avait eu confiance en lui, lui avait montré que Tony DiNozzo pouvait être quelqu'un qui méritait d'être connu et aimé pour sa vraie personne.

Il sentait déjà sa témérité légendaire le quitter. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cette pièce, cette chambre et faire face au regard vide de son patron. Celui de la dernière fois hantait encore ses nuits. Il préférait vivre avec l'illusion que tout allait bien. Tony savait qu'il était parano. Le médecin avait dit que ce serait temporaire. Mais s'il se trompait? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Tony ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer, être à nouveau abandonné par l'homme qu'il rêvait d'appeler _papa. _Il savait qu'il ressemblait certainement à un enfant terrifié aux yeux des autres mais Gibbs avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse.

Une main dans son dos le sortit de sa torpeur et Tony tomba sur le regard rassurant de Ducky. S'il y avait bien une personne dans ce monde qui pouvait devenir ce à quoi le jeune homme pensait, c'était Ducky et comme d'habitude, il le rassurait. Tony offrit un petit sourire nerveux à son vieil ami, à quoi bon essayer de le cacher, Ducky savait très bien ce que Gibbs représentait pour lui. Prenant une grande respiration, l'agent senior ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de son patron d'une main tremblante.

Désormais seul dans la chambre, Tony croisa le regard de Gibbs. Et poussa un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant pas un vide abyssal face à lui. Même si son patron ne le reconnaissait pas, son fameux instinct lui suggérait peut-être qu'il n'était pas un total étranger pour lui. Tony était prêt à prier dans toutes les langues du monde et de Star Wars pour que Gibbs se souvienne de lui. Ce dernier l'observa longuement et comme toujours, Tony ressentit un mélange de gêne, l'impression d'être sondé par le regard perçant du plus vieux, et de calme l'envahir. Lorsque son patron ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Tony retint son souffle, prêt à voir son monde éclater comme du cristal.

"Tu te souviens de la première claque que je t'ai mise?"

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, un grand sourire illumina les traits d'Anthony DiNozzo Jr., reflet du plus discret qui ornait les lèvres du blessé. Tony se souvenait très bien de cette première claque...et de toutes celles qui avaient suivies.

**E.N.D**


End file.
